Love, Life, and lovelife
by Hell's own
Summary: Jared and Jensen... They know, yet they don't know.. They feel, yet they don't feel... They want to say it, but they can't... An emotional turmoil and a rollercoaster ride of confusion awaits their "love".. Will they ever be able to admit their feelings for each other? Read on.. Chapter 12 comin' up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This may not be the best fanfic you guys have ever read, but I will make sure that it is one of the good ones. Ideas are Appreciated, and so are reviews, cuz I love reviews more than Dean Winchester loves apple pie. Read on.. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I do not own Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Bob Singer, Genevieve Cortese, Daneel Harris, Jim Beaver, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Sebastian Roch****é, or Samantha Ferris. All incidents relating to any character unintentional and simply co-incidental. **

Chapter 1

Jensen Ackles. Jared Padalecki. Two people who were supposed to play brothers on-screen, hunting evil and putting them to rest.

On-screen? They were the best brothers, shared an unexplainable bond, and generally put things that go bump in the night to rest.

Off-screen? They had a sizzling chemistry, a certain sexual tension which neither had any idea about, and were just beginning to realize that the tension was always appearing between them, exactly at the wrong time.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"J, I am tired of this. I can't do this to myself and our kid anymore. I am leaving, and don't bother yourself. Lead a happy life.

Gen."

Jared read the text again and again. He didn't know whether to be upset or relieved. He knew that things were not alright between him and Genevieve, and they had just gone downhill after the arrival of their baby. Jensen and he were the best of friends, yet he couldn't share it with Jensen without telling him what actually transpired the break.

"Jay, come on. Time to start. Everyone's there. Let's go man", Jensen said, entering his trailer.

"Coming. Uhh, just a sec, I need to change", Jared said, and disappeared into the dressing room in his trailer.

Jensen just exited the trailer, walked up to Bob and said "he's coming. Let's start with Misha's scene, we'll do ours when he's ready".

Bob knew better than to contradict Jensen. Jensen could be as protective of Jared as Dean Winchester was of Sam. Bob sometimes thought that Jensen and Dean were just the same, except that Jensen was real and Dean was of course, fictional.

"Okay Jen. We'll start with Misha. Misha on set! Start the scene", Bob said, signaling to the man who played a very adorable blue-eyed angel on-screen.

"Good. And Bob, its Jensen for you", Jensen said, and walked off.

Bob would have to remember not to call Jensen "Jen" ever again. Jensen could get really angry if someone did something he did not like. Also, "Jen" reminded Bob of "Gen", and he missed her on set. She was chirpy and was basically a big bundle of energy. She cheered everyone up on the gloomiest of days. She had fallen hopelessly in love with Jared. They had gotten married, and now she was completely out of touch with Bob. He wondered whether she was happy with Jared. Actually, he wondered whether Jared was happy with her. He seemed to be the only one not excited by the arrival of "Moose Junior", as the whole set called his baby.

But whatever. It was not his business at all. His only business was making sure that people stayed hooked on to their TV screens, biting their nails in anticipation and wondering what was in store for the Winchesters. He was Executive Producer Robert Singer, and he would just do his job. But a part of him was worried about Jared and Genevieve. He shrugged it away and concentrated on getting the shot right.

Jensen and Jared had a habit of standing up for each other. Which is exactly what they did when they were called to Bob Singer's office. Bob demanded an explanation as to why Jared was acting weird all of a sudden.

The scene went somewhat like this:

*Knock on the door*

Bob: Enter boys.

*Jensen and Jared enter Bob's office, make a beeline for the couch and sink into it*

Jensen: You wanted to see us Bob? What is it?

Bob: Yeah, Jen…sen. Want some coffee, both of you? Whiskey perhaps? It has been a long day.

Jensen: Coffee would be fine, thanks. We need to head back to my place after this. We are crashing there, have to run some lines.

Bob: Coffee? You too, Jared?

*Jared is distracted, staring at the floor*

Bob: Jared? Are you okay, son? What happened, is something wrong?

Jared: Huh? Sorry Bob, I'm a little tired, that's all.

Bob: Son, what really happened? Tell me, I'll help you sort it out.

Jared: Nothing Bob, forget it.

Bob: Come on Jared. Is something wrong? Something with Genevieve?

*Jared clenches his knuckles and suddenly clams up. Jensen senses that something is wrong and jumps into the defensive mode*

Bob: I'm right, it is Genevieve. What is it?

Jensen: Jeez Bob, give him a break! He must have some problems, they are no one's business! Forget it, he'll sort it out.

*Jared spares a sad glance in Jensen's direction*

Bob: Okay boys. Let me do you a favor. We are ahead in our shooting schedule anyways. Take a week off, and come back refreshed. We'll shoot then. You know what? I'll book you all tickets to Miami. It ought to be good at this time of the year. Now, off you go.

Jared: Uhh, Bob, don't send any for Genevieve, she's off with the kid at her parent's place. She's busy, so I guess you shouldn't bother her.

Jensen: Don't send any for Daneel either then. We'll make it a trip for two, just Jay and I. What say, Jay?

*Jared looks at Jensen, and blushes. The blush goes unnoticed by both Bob and Jensen*

Jared: Uhh, sure. Listen, we gotta go now Bob. Tell us when we leave, and we'll push off.

Bob: Go home and pack, boys. You will be off tomorrow afternoon.

*Jared and Jensen rise, and turn to leave*

Jared: Thanks Bob.

Bob: It's okay, Jay.

Jared: It's Jared for you, Bob.

*Bob sighs*

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*


	2. Chapter 2

Jared and Jensen were leaving the set, when Jared's phone rang. He saw the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey Jeff", Jared said.

"Jared! How are you? Just because I am not on the show doesn't mean you have to forget me, you know", Jeffrey said.

"Come on Jeff, how can I forget you? You played my dad, and it was the best casting decision Bob took", Jared replied.

"Hey, is that JDM? Hey Jeff!" Jensen shouted into the phone.

"Jensen is going to make me deaf one day, that's for sure. What are you guys doing together anyways? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Jeffrey asked.

"No, Bob gave us the week off. Apparently Jared has problems he refuses to discuss with anyone", Jensen said into the phone, which was now in loudspeaker mode.

"Problems? What kind of problems?" Jeffrey asked.

"Forget it Jeff. How is Gus? And Hilarie? It's been ages since we met", Sam said.

"Oh, they are fine. Wife says "hey". Let's meet up ASAP" Jeffrey said.

"Okay. I have no idea when we'll be back from Miami, but as soon as we come back, we'll meet up" Jared said.

"Okay. Done deal then. Bye guys. Enjoy" Jeffrey said, and disconnected the call.

"Well, Jay, do you wanna come home? Or do you want me to drop you off at your place?" Jensen asked.

"I'd prefer your place Jen. But we'll pop in and get my stuff for the trip. We'll get my luggage and then go over to your place", Jared said.

"Fine then. Hey, is something wrong with you and Gen? I noticed she hasn't been over to visit Danneel lately" Jensen said.

"Uhh, yeah… no, she's just busy with the baby", Jared said. He was about to tell Jensen the truth, but that would require telling him the whole story without hiding anything.

"Umm hmm.. Hey man, just remember, I'm always there alright? You know you can trust me with anything" Jensen said, and gave Jared a strange look. To Jared it seemed just like the look Dean would give to his younger brother when he knew that Sam was hiding something from him.

Jared tried to shrug the guilt off, but when that didn't work out very well, took to staring out of the tinted windows for a while.

Out of the blue, he asked "Hey Jen, what are we going to do in Miami?"

"Nothing. Just kick back and relax, maybe sip a pinã colada or two. Oh, and watch bikini-clad babes strutting on the beach", Jensen replied, grinning at Jared.

Jared playfully punched Jensen's shoulder.

"You know, you sound just like Dean Winchester sometimes."

"Yeah, and you sound like Sam too. Amazing how we get so attached to our characters, isn't it?"

"Hmmm.. I wonder what'll happen to us once the show ends. What do you think will happen Jen?"

"We'll probably end up selling hot dogs on the streets in L.A. Come on Jay, you know we can do good roles after Supernatural too. We can't be Sam and Dean Winchester our whole lives."

"I know, but sometimes, I wish we could be them our whole lives. The set, the shooting, the acting, the fun, the gag reels, the pranks, the nasty food, I'll miss all of it when the show ends."

"Mm hmm.. And what about me Jay? Won't you miss me? I mean, one day, you'll be walking on the street, and you'll see me, and you'll say "Hey! Aren't you the guy who played my brother in that show?" Right?"

"Shut up Jen. You know I'll always be in touch with you, we'll always hang out together, always have fun, always have prank wars."

"Yeah, I hope so Jay. I don't wanna lose you."

There was that tension again. That sexual tension that surfaced between them at the most inopportune moments. Jared now felt guiltier than ever.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI! YOU ARE SUCH A GIRL DUDE!" Jensen yelled so loudly that he was sure the alpaca out front had gotten a heart attack and died.

Jensen raced up to Jared's room and opened its door to see Jared neatly packing his clothes into a large Louis Vuitton.

"Done? Or do you want some more hours to finish packing all your make-up?" Jensen asked, grimacing.

"Haha. Funny. I'm almost done. Just the passport remaining. In case we decide to go anywhere else", Jared replied, tossing his camera and passport onto the top of his clothes.

"Come on, let's go already" Jensen said, correction, almost whined.

They lugged Jared's suitcase own the stairs, and dumped it in the back of Jensen's SUV. Before they took off, Jensen turned to Jared and asked "Hey Jay? Aren't you gonna tell Gen that we are leaving for Miami?"

"Uhh, I left her a text Jen. Let's go now" Jared said.

They drove off to Jensen's house.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Done! WOOHOO! I'm done packing, and it took me just half-an-hour! Record time!" yelled Jensen.

"Did you take your passport Jen? And your sunscreen? You know you are allergic to too much sun", Jared said, going over Jensen's room, and searching for the small things he might have forgotten. Pants, for instance. Jensen didn't pack any pants, and it was no surprise, since he was not accustomed to packing his own things. Since childhood till 2005, his parents had done all the packing for him, and since 2005, the burden had fallen onto Jared's shoulders.

"No wonder you packed within half an hour. All you packed was one t shirt, and heaps of gadgets. What the hell Jen? Why do you need you coffee maker? We are not going to settle in Miami, we are just going there to cool off for a bit!" Jared exclaimed.

"Uhh, didn't really notice the contents Jay. Just dumped the whole of the shelf into the case" Jensen said, relaxing on his bed and drinking coffee while Jared packed his luggage for him.

Suddenly, Dean's phone beeped. It was his wife, Danneel. He put it on speaker.

"Hey, dearest wife."

"Hey yourself. Where are you?"

"I'm home, packing things while Jared is on the couch, lounging."

"Really? Well, I know you, and I also know that Jared is the one doing all the packing. By the way, where are you off to this time? You promised to spend the week with me Jensen. You always spend time with Jared, and never find enough time for me. I am your wife, let me remind you that."

Dean didn't bother about the fights anymore. He knew that Danneel was jealous of all the time he was spending with Jared. If she didn't understand the fact that they were best friends, then she might as well have divorced him. His marriage was falling apart, and he knew he couldn't save it. Because in order to save his marriage, he needed to spend less time with Jared, and he wasn't about to do that, not now, not ever.

"Jensen? JENSEN! Are you still there?", Danneel asked.

"Yeah sweetheart", Jensen answered, adding the word "unfortunately" under his breath.

"Are you going to cancel your trip or not?" Danneel asked.

"Let me see… No" Jensen answered, smirking to himself. He raised his head to grin at Jared, but he found that Jared wasn't in the room.

"Fine", Danneel huffed, and disconnected the line.

Jensen got off the couch and walked over to the living room, where Jared was sitting beside the packed suitcases, and staring off into space.

"Hello, Earth to Jay. You zoned off there dude. Why'd you leave the room anyway?" Jensen asked.

Jared looked at Jensen and said "I was done packing Jen. And umm, I didn't want to be a disturbance between Dani and you."

"Forget her. She's never going to change. Let's go watch some movie Jay. Dani isn't coming home tonight anyways", Jensen replied.

"Miami is probably a bad idea Jen. I mean, you should be spending more time with Dani, you know. I'm just being a hindrance in your relationship again", Jared said, hanging his head down.

"Jay, come on dude, don't go all 'Sam Winchester' on me. You are my best friend. I know you longer than I've known her. Besides, if she cannot live with me spending time with my best friend, she doesn't need to be a part of my life. End of discussion. Come on, let's watch a movie. Cheer up 'Sammy'!" Jensen said, and tickled Jared. Jared squealed, not unlike a teenage girl with a fetish for glittery and pale people who called themselves 'vampires'. They rolled on the floor until Jared tackled Jensen and came on top of him. The moment he did, he realized that he was in one of the most vulnerable positions, his face was inches away from Jensen's.

Meanwhile, Jensen was thinking the same. He was looking at Jared's lips, and imagined their softness. The tension in the air was almost tangible. As suddenly as Jared had gotten on top of Dean, he got off him.

"Sorry about that. Hope it didn't hurt", Jared said, blushing. This time, Jensen noticed the blush on his best friend's face, and in response, he felt a blush spreading across his own face.

"'Course it did, Sasquatch!" Jensen said, trying to lighten the moment. It worked, and Jared smiled at him.

"Fine, let's go watch a movie now."

"Which movie do you wanna watch?" Jared asked.

Jensen thought for a while, and then exclaimed, "Oooooooooooh, I know, I know! Let's watch 'My Bloody Valentine' please!"

"Okay little girl who 'wuvs hugs', we'll watch it. Talk about narcissism." Jared said, and smirked at Jensen, in response to which he received a punch in the shoulder.

**A/N: Guys, What do you think of the story so far? Good? Real good? Exceptionally good? Excellent? :P (Well, I'm only thinking of the positive comments). Suggestions are appreciated, and reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

While Jensen went into his study to search for the DVD, Jared went over to the kitchen, and popped in insta-ready popcorn into the microwave. Two minutes later, the popcorn was ready, the butter sizzling. The delicious smell of popcorn wafted into the bedroom, and Jensen was almost hypnotized. He loved popcorn, and tonight was going to be the best night. He had the three things that he loved- Jared, couch, and popcorn (for perverts out there, do not combine all the three, Jensen loved them separately), and tonight, he was going to kick back and enjoy the movie.

Jensen found the DVD after a lot of shuffling, rummaging and cursing. By that time, Jared had come over into the room, settled himself on the huge bed, and was stuffing his face with popcorn. Jensen looked over at Jared, and he thought Jared, at this particular moment, looked like an adorable five- year old with all that floppy hair and mouth full of popcorn.

"Real mature Jared. If people knew you, they would think you are more like Dean", Jensen said, jumping onto the bed and curling into a comfortable position.

"Play the movie before the popcorn gets over Jen", Jared said, through a mouthful of popcorn.

Jensen pressed the "play" button, and the lights automatically dimmed.

As the movie proceeded, Dean got bored. After all, he had acted in the damn movie himself. He turned and looked at Jared. Jared was paying rapt attention to every line, every movement and every scene. Jensen thought Jared looked like a small child, drinking in all the information. It was ironic how everyone thought that Jensen was the child, whereas in reality, Jared was the one with the child-like qualities. He looked at Jared's hazel eyes, which reflected the TV screen. For years now, there was a raging conflict in his mind and heart. His mind always told him that Jared was nothing more than his best friend, but his heart kept telling him that Jared could be more than his best friend if he gave it a second thought. But every time he had an inner argument, his mind won. They both were married, for god's sake! Of course, his marriage was falling apart, but Jared had a son!

Jensen turned away and looked at the TV before Jared could notice that he was being stared out for quite a long time now.

Soon, Jensen fell asleep. His head rested on Jared's shoulder. As soon as Jared felt the weight of Jensen's head, he looked over at his best friend, with his mouth slightly open, snoring softly, almost inaudibly. He lowered the volume so that Jensen wouldn't be disturbed, finished watching the rest of the movie (he loved watching Jensen on screen, which is why he always watched all the re-runs of Supernatural) and then turned the DVD player off. Jensen's head was still on Jared's shoulder, and Jared gently lifted Jensen's head, and laid him on the bed. Jensen was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't feel a thing. Jared thought about sleeping on the same bed, but on second thought, he moved out into the living room, and chose the couch instead.

He switched off the bed lamp on his way out.

"Good night, Jen", he whispered, before leaving he room.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Jensen walked up to the living room in the middle of the night, and found Jared on the couch, his hair all over his face. Jensen had an urge to push Jared's hair off his face. He walked over to Jared, and as he pushed Jared's bangs, his fingers brushed lightly against Jared's cheek. Jared jerked awake, and hazel eyes met emerald ones. Jensen saw pure, undying love in Jared's eyes, and at that very moment, he understood that what they shared was more than friendship. Jared got off the couch without breaking eye contact, he stood before Jensen, and this time, electricity crackled between them. Jared closed the gap between them, and took Jensen's face into his hands. Jensen could feel Jared's hot breath against his face. Jensen opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was stuck in his throat. So Jensen just twined his fingers in Jared's hair and pulled Jared's face down. Their lips met. Gently at first, then rough with need. Years of passion had dissolved into one hot, searing kiss. Jensen began taking Jared's shirt off, and they hurriedly climbed up the stairs to Jensen's bedroom, all the while never breaking the lip lock. Once they were inside the bedroom, they toppled on to the bed. Jensen had taken Jared's shirt off, and Jared was in the process of taking Jensen's shirt off. Once it was done, they rolled on the bed, kissing each other, and whispering sweet nothings. Suddenly, Jensen rolled too far and slipped off the bed. He banged his head on the floor with an "ouuuucch!".

"Jen? Jen! Are you alright?", asked a very worried Jared.

Jensen blacked out.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**A/N: Done with three chapters so far, more coming up! This might be a slightly longer fic than the others, so please have patience! All those who think Jensen/Jared or Dean/Sam should get together, join the club! Surprises on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jen! Jen! Are you okay dude?" Jared's voice came floating over.

Jensen opened his eyes to find Jared standing over him.

"Jen, you banged yourself pretty hard! Whatever you were dreaming of, couldn't have been worth it dude!" Jared said, pulling Jensen onto his feet.

Jensen blinked. So it had all been a dream. A fucking dream. God, how he wished it had been a reality.

"Jen? I asked you something", Jared said.

"Uhh.. sorry, what is it?" Jensen asked, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Does your head hurt? Do you need any meds before we leave? We leave in two hours by the way. Bob sent us the tickets, they arrived just now" Jared said.

"No, I'm fine Jay. I just need a shower before we push off. I'll go take a shower, you go make the coffee" said Jensen, and disappeared into the bathroom .

Jared walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. There were no such words as 'please' or 'thank you' between them. They considered it an insult to the term "best friends".

Jensen soon came out of the bathroom, and walked into the room with just his towel on. The tattoo on his chest was gleaming. Jared walked into the bedroom, and stopped in his tracks when he saw Jensen in his towel, searching for something appropriate to wear. Jensen turned at that exact moment and his eyes met Jared's. They looked at each other for a fraction of a second before Jared cleared his throat and said "Coffee Jen". He put the steaming mug of coffee on the table and walked off hurriedly.

Jensen went downstairs after a while, clutching his coffee mug and his phone. To his surprise, he found Misha lounging on the couch. Jared and Misha seemed to be having a serious conversation. The moment Jensen stepped into the living room, Misha grinned and said "Hey Jensen".

"Misha, what are you doing here?" Jensen asked, surprised.

"Without Sam and Dean Winchester onset, it all felt incomplete and gloomy. So Bob gave us all a week off. All thanks to you two", Misha said and mock-bowed.

"Aah, don't thank me, thank Jared. It was because of him that we got this free trip", Jensen said, pointing at Jared.

Jared got up and said "Trip reminds me Jen, Misha offered to drop us off. This way we won't need to call a cab or take our car. We can get a free ride at Misha's expense". He gave Misha a wink, before sauntering off into the kitchen.

"Sure it's not a hindrance Misha?", Jensen asked.

"Absolutely not. I was on my way to pick up Sebastian anyway. I'll just drop you off and pick him up, and I'll be off" Misha said.

"Thanks Mish. You are such an 'angel'. We needed that ride so bad", Jensen said mockingly.

"Pancakes! Who wants pancakes?" Jared asked from the kitchen.

"Who wouldn't want Jared Padalecki's pancakes?" Jensen said, and raced into the kitchen along with Misha.

They ate to their hearts' content, and then ran one final check on their baggage before pushing off.

"So how come you aren't going with your wives?", Misha asked as they were climbing into the car.

"Well, I had a fight with mine, and his wife is busy with the son", Jensen answered. Jared looked uncomfortable at the mention of Genevieve, but neither Misha nor Jensen noticed.

"Fair enough. Best friends going on a trip without wives huh? Wish I could be there too", Misha said and sighed.

"Good idea actually. Why don't you come over?", Jensen asked.

"Oh….Ouch! Uhh, no Jensen, I have plans here. Beside's Sebastian's coming here to rehearse lines for the next episode. You guys go ahead and have fun", Misha said.

Jensen was too busy fiddling with the music system to care that Misha's "ouch" had something to do with Jared pinching his ass from the backseat.

"Okay man, suit yourself. Whoa, this is the best song ever! Once I rose above the noise and confusion… just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion….".

Soon, all the three were crooning to the lyrics of "Carry on my Wayward son". They had a lot of memories associated with this song, but that's a story for another time. They all loved this song, and whenever it was played, they never failed to head-bang to the beats.

Soon, they had reached the airport. As soon as they stepped out of the car, some teenage girl noticed them and squealed "SAAAM AND DEEEEAN AND CAAASSTIEL!" and as if on cue, a group of very giggly girls had appeared out of nowhere to surround them and ask for their autographs in very creative places. It was a truly uncomfortable moment when a fangirl asked them if she could kiss them. They had to refuse, and before the girls came up with new ideas, they went inside the lounge. After a few more requests to have pictures taken with them, and autographs, they sat down in the lounge. There was half an hour left before the boarding process began. Suddenly, Jared and Jensen heard a deep voice with perfect British accent from behind. They turned to see Sebastian Roché walking up to them, dragging a heavy suitcase.

"Hey Seb!" Jared and Jensen exclaimed.

"Hello boys!" Sebastian replied, sounding exactly like the archangel Balthazar he played on-screen.

"Someone's got a nice tan", Misha said, hugging Sebastian.

"Blimey, France was hot and sunny. Not to mention swarmed with tourists", Sebastian replied, sitting down.

"Heard you're off to Miami boys. Make sure you get some pictures of the local beauties for me", he said, winking.

"Sure Seb. I'm thirsty, I'm going to get myself a soda. Anyone want anything? Jared, I'll get you a bottle of water, don't worry", Jensen said, reading Jared's mind.

"No, I don't need anything", Misha said.

"And I just downed almost an entire winery. Benefits of flying first class", Sebastian said and smiled.

Jensen laughed, and walked off to the store.

When he came back, he found Jared, Misha and Sebastian deep in conversation. As he neared them, the conversation ceased.

"What's the big secret guys?" Jensen asked, handing over the bottled water to Jared.

"Uhh, nothing… Uhh…. Sebastian was just telling us about his trip", Misha said, his cheeks reddening.

"Dude, they didn't cast you as Castiel for nothing. You can not lie, and everyone knows that. Besides, Jared was the one talking", Jensen said.

"It was nothing Jen. I was just telling them our plans to do nothing in Miami", Jared said.

"That isn't a big deal. Why did Misha have to lie, unsuccessfully at that, for such a simple thing?" Jensen asked, looking at Misha, who was now visibly embarrassed.

"I know you never want to let anyone know about our plans. I guess he thought you'd be annoyed if I told them our plans", Jared said.

_Man, Jared's good at lying. He's not even blinking!, _Misha thought.

"True, but it's just them. It's okay if you tell them our 'plans' Jay", Jensen said, drawing air-quotes.

Just then, the announcement blared over the speakers. It was the boarding call for their flight.

"Gotta go guys. See you all in a week. Bye Seb. Rehearse well", Jensen said, giving a quick hug to Misha and Sebastian.

"Bye guys", Jared told Misha and Sebastian, hugged them, and gave them some sort of meaningful look, which went unnoticed by Jensen, who was searching frantically for his ticket.

"Jay, Jay! We lost the tickets!", Jensen said.

"Chill Jen. I have them all. I knew you would lose them" Jared smiled at Jensen.

Soon, they left, Jared giving Misha and Sebastian one last, meaningful look.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**A/N: So far, so good. Any ideas on what Jensen and Jared will do next? Suggestions appreciated :P Reviews loved :D**


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't a very long flight to Miami. They reached pretty soon, and were hauling their luggage out of the baggage counter, when they both felt a light tap on their shoulders. They turned around and saw Jim Beaver standing behind them, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Jim! What a surprise!", both Jensen and Jared exclaimed.

They seemed to be meeting the star cast of Supernatural wherever they went. It would've been annoying, meeting people from work when they were taking time off, but for these two, it didn't matter. They were friends with all their co-stars, and close friends with some of them. But of course, not as close as they were with each other.

"Well, hello boys", Jim said, patting them on the back.

"What are you doing here Jim?" they asked.

"Well, my farmhouse is here, so I'm here, vacationing with family. Heard you two were coming. Misha called and told me, thought it would be nice to say hello. You wanna stay over at my place? Warning though- there's about fifteen people there and the house looks like it's been whipped by a tornado", Jim said, winking at them.

"We would love to, especially Jared, because you know, he loves cleaning up messes. But it's okay Jim. Bob already booked us a cottage. He also said someone would be waiting to receive us at the airport. Wonder where that 'someone' is", Jensen said.

As if on cue, a man in a chauffeur's uniform greeted them.

"Mr. Jared Padalecki and Mr. Jensen Ackles, welcome to Miami. I'm Chuck. I've been ordered to escort you to your resort. I'll be your driver throughout your stay in Miami", Chuck said, and gave them a slight bow.

Jared and Jensen smiled. Chuck was the name of the prophet on their show.

"Okay Chuck. Just give us a minute please", Jared said, and turned to Jim.

"We'll get going then Jim. We'll call you if we need anything", Jared said, and both of them hugged Jim before picking up their luggage and leaving. Jim looked at their retreating backs, and muttered "Idjits", before turning to leave.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Chuck drove them to the resort, which was outside the city limits.

"Mr. Singer thought you'd want to stay away from the crowd", Chuck explained.

"How thoughtful of Bob", Jensen said.

They reached the resort in about an hour and a half, and as soon as they got off the car, both Jensen and Jared were awestruck at the sheer simplicity and beauty of the place.

"Wow", Jensen breathed.

"Wow doesn't even begin to cover it Mr. Ackles", Chuck said, smiling.

They walked up to the cottage which was reserved for them. It was very spacious, with complete white furnishings.

"You were right Chuck. Wow doesn't even begin to cover it" Jared exclaimed.

"I'll leave you now sir. Just press 7 on the phone here if you need me", Chuck said, and left.

Jensen closed the door. He turned and jumped on to the couch. Jared was looking around the cottage.

Jensen was relaxing, about to close his eyes when he heard Jared's footsteps.

"Hey Jen, there seems to be a problem. There's only one huge bed. It's a double king-sized one. I checked all the rooms, and there isn't an extra bed", Jared said, flopping onto the couch.

"What? Oh god. That's crazy! Just a sec", Jensen said, pulling out his phone.

He dialed Robert Singer's number. The phone rang, and Bob picked it up immediately.

"Hey guys, how are you? Safe flight?" he asked.

"Bob, why is there a single king-sized bed in the cottage?", Jensen asked.

"Well, they were out of two-bedded cottages. Besides, you guys are close friends, share the damn bed boys!", he said, in a feeble attempt to make a joke.

"Not funny Bob" Jared and Jensen said, before disconnecting the call.

"Well, I'll sleep on the couch", Jared said.

"Oh shut up Jay. You slept on the couch last night. I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep on the bed", Jensen said.

"No way Jen. I'll sleep on the couch", Jared said, getting up.

"Fine, since you're not willing to listen, I've come to a conclusion. Let's share the bed. You say it's huge anyways, right? Let's share", Jensen said.

"Wha..?" Jared's mouth hung open, a blush creeping up his face.

But obviously, Jensen hadn't noticed that. He was busy unzipping his bag, and rummaging through the luggage to find his beloved camera.

"C'mon Jay, freshen up. Let's go get the pictures of the local scenery for Seb", Jensen said, and winked.

Jared recovered from his shock, and ran into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, changed into a pair of black shorts and a white button-down shirt. Meanwhile, Jensen had changed into the same. They didn't need to walk out of the resort to go to the beach. They just opened the glass door to their cottage, and stepped into the porch. Their cottage faced the sea, so Jensen took some pictures of the beach from the front porch. The beach was completely empty, and Jensen took some pictures of Jared and himself on the porch. Then they jumped over the railing separating their porch from the beach, and raced towards the shore. Jared, being Mr. Long Legs, won, and they ran over beside the water, laughing like little kids. Jensen took lots of pictures, of both himself and Jared. They took some together, setting the camera on its self-timer mode. Some of the pictures were fine, but most of them were funny. They were in various positions. Soon, Jensen had left the camera. They didn't notice that it was still in self-timer mode, which meant that it snapped three pictures every ten seconds. Jared had removed his shirt and was now wading, waist deep in the water. Jensen looked at Jared's muscled back, and felt like pinning him down right there and kissing him.

Jared suddenly turned around and signaled for Jensen to join him. Jensen took off his shirt as well, and waded into the water.

As soon as Jensen reached within 'touching' range of Jared, he felt cold, salty water attack him.

"Whaaa? " spluttered Jared, spitting out salty, sandy water. Jared laughed, preparing to attack Jensen once more.

"Thttthhhhhpppthttthhhh" Jensen spat out all the sand and glared at Jared.

"DUDE! YOU ARE ON!" Jensen screamed and soon, they were having a water fight. Suddenly, Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen's waist, and pulled Jensen towards him. They both stood, shirtless, waist deep in cold water, in the rapidly fading sunlight. As the last ray of sunlight for the day hit the earth, the water sparkled like millions upon millions of crystals. Jared looked down into Jensen's eyes. Both of them had the same colored eyes. Jared's eyes sparkled like drops of honey and Jensen's sparkled with lust, and as the ray of sunlight hit them, the salt on their bodies, and the little droplets of water reflected the sunlight, and they looked perfect.

_Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him, _Jensen was thinking in his head.

_Don't kiss him, don't kiss him, don't kiss him, _ was Jared's internal rant.

Jensen was about to kiss Jared when his camera flashed. (That moment would later turn out to be the best picture ever, and Jensen's favorite one too).

The moment was over as suddenly as it started.

Both of them looked at the camera, like deer caught in headlights (rather, Jared looked at it like moose caught in headlights). They broke apart, both of them blushing furiously.

Jensen ran over to his camera, picked it up and switched it off. Jared came over, both of them put on their shirts, and walked in silence to their cottage. They jumped over the railing again. It was now twilight, and Jared went to take a long, hot shower, to clear things up in his muddled head.

While Jared showered, Jensen looked at the pictures that the camera had taken. It seemed to share Jensen's feelings, as it had automatically clicked all the moments that Jensen wanted to treasure forever. The last picture was the best one. Jensen and Jared standing, Jared's hand on Jensen's waist, looking at each other.

Jensen heard the door to the bathroom open, and he switched off the camera.

"Hey, I'll go take a shower now", Jensen said, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jared went over to the kitchen, and started on the dinner. He made pasta, a rocket and fennel salad, and got a bottle of red wine from the refrigerator. By the time Jensen had showered and come out of the bathroom, the whole cottage smelled delicious.

"Mmmmmmmmmm… Smells yummy Jay", Jensen said, walking over and seating himself in the sofa.

Jared brought over a plate of pasta and a glass of red wine and handed it over to Jensen, who began gobbling it up immediately.

They ate their dinner, making small talk, but mostly in silence. Both of them were thinking about the 'almost-kiss'.

After they ate, they got ready for bed, since they were tired. For the first time since reaching Miami, Jared checked his phone. There were 14 missed calls, all from Genevieve. He didn't call her back immediately. He waited for Jensen to fall asleep before he called her.

Soon, Jensen fell asleep.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**A/N: How'd you like it so far? Reviews appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jared picked up his phone, and got out of the bed. He tiptoed out of the bedroom, and stood in the balcony. He frowned, thinking of Genevieve. But soon, the sound of the ocean waves calmed him down. He dialed his wife's number. Surprisingly, she wasn't on speed dial. The phone rang twice, before a sad voice answered.

"Gen?", Jared asked.

She sighed. "Yes Jared. What is it?"

"Uhh, nothing. You called me. I'm sorry I couldn't pick it up."

"Where've you been Jared? I've been trying to reach you all day! I came home and you weren't there. I need to talk to you."

"Well, I'm in Miami."

"Too early to be vacationing, isn't it? I've not signed the divorce papers yet, but I'm going to, right now Jared. I really have had enough. You don't spend any time with me! Or the baby! In fact, since the baby was born, you haven't even spent one whole day with him!"

"Gen, you know I've been busy with all the shoots. And about the baby… you know, I wasn't expecting one. I don't know how to deal with babies, and I wasn't ready for one."

"You should've told me then! I would've divorced you right there! At least I would have told my baby that he didn't have a father, instead of giving him false hopes that his father will be back home soon."

Genevieve had never sounded this bitter before.

"Jared, all I'm asking is some time with the family. Is it too much to ask?" Genevieve was quietly sobbing now. Jared's heart was on its way to getting shattered into a million pieces.

"Gen, you know I spend all my time rehearsing with Jensen. It's mandatory I spend some time with him. Besides, he's my best friend Gen. I love him" Jared explained.

"He's coming in between our marriage Jared!" Genevieve yelled.

"He is my best friend Genevieve! He is not coming in between our marriage, and it is NONE of your business if I spend time with him. I've known him longer, he is more important to me!" Jared shouted back into the phone, temporarily forgetting that the person who was referring to was in the bedroom, just 6 yards behind him.

"Fine then Jared Tristan Padalecki. I'm breaking off our marriage. Good bye. I'll see you in court."

The line was disconnected.

Jared just sighed. He went back to bed, hoping that Jensen was still asleep.

What Jared did not know that Jensen had listened to every word of his conversation with Genevieve. Jensen was a light sleeper, and he had started awake as soon as he felt a slight dip in the bed when Jared had gotten up.

Now, Jensen's back was turned to Jared, and Jensen was quietly shedding crystalline tears of guilt. He had no idea that he had come in between Jared and his wife. Now they were fighting because of him. He'd never felt worse in his entire life.

Just as he was about to feign waking up, he felt Jared lean into him and quietly whisper "I love you Jen."

Jensen Ross Ackles did not think he would ever sleep again.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The next morning, Jensen woke up to the smell of bacon.

He got up and walked over into the living room of the cottage, but Jared wasn't there. So he went on to open the sliding door to the balcony to let in some fresh air, and there he found Jared setting up a breakfast table, with heaps of toast, bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Morning", Jared greeted him.

"Morning", Jensen replied, yawning. He stretched himself, and sat down on one of the deck chairs. He was thinking of how to start talking to Jared about last night, when his phone beeped. It was a text.

"Jensen, the divorce papers are ready. I've signed them already. Sign them when you can.

Danneel"

Jensen remained silent. He just started at his mobile, read the text again and again. Jared placed a plate on the table beside Jensen. When Jensen didn't touch his breakfast, Jared looked at him, worried.

"What's wrong Jen?" he asked.

Jensen didn't reply. Instead, he just handed over his mobile to Jared.

As soon as Jared read the message, his jaw dropped.

"What on earth happened Jen?" he asked.

"Well, she thinks I spend all my time with you Jay. She's jealous. She said I needed to leave you in order to save our marriage. I didn't agree", Jensen said, smiling at Jared.

"What the fuck Jen? You know you shouldn't have done that!", Jared exclaimed.

"Whatever. Looks like we both are in the same boat now, eh Jay?", Jensen said, staring at his best friend.

"Uhh… What?" Jared asked, obviously dumbstruck.

"When were you going to tell me you had problems Jay? I heard your conversation with Genevieve. You chose me over your own family too. I did the same", Jensen replied simply. He looked disappointed.

"I should've told you Jen. But I was scared", Jared said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Tell me whatever happened at least now Jay. It's not too late" Jensen replied.

And so, Jared told Jensen. Everything. Of course he edited some parts out, but that was because Jared himself was unsure of what he felt about those instances.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#


	7. Chapter 7

***Flashback***

"Jared! Where are you going? It's midnight" Genevieve whispered, since the baby was sleeping.

"I have to go. Jen wanted to go on a long drive and grab some ice cream. I'll be back early in the morning", Jared said.

"But you have to attend the shooting tomorrow", Genevieve reminded him.

"I know I know. Jeez, what are you, my personal assistant?", Jared snapped. He was getting late and Genevieve was asking him too many questions these days.

"But the baby will want to see his dad as soon as he wakes up", Genevieve said.

"I don't think so. Jen needs me honey. I have to go", Jared said, disappearing.

Genevieve was angry. She had married Jared, thinking that he would be a good husband, and a good father, but he seemed to be spending all his spare time with Jensen. She was annoyed, not to mention angry. She rang up Danneel.

"Hey Dani. Gen here", she said, as soon as Jensen's wife picked up the phone.

"Hey Gen. I was going to call you just now", Danneel replied.

"Let me guess. About your husband spending way too much time with mine. Right?"

"Right, right. I don't know what to do about it Gen. He never seems to listen."

"You know, Jared's worse. He doesn't even spend time with the baby. It's like… it's like he didn't even want the baby in the first place!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"Yeah well.. you know what Gen? I'll give Jensen one more chance. But if he chooses to ignore me, I'll divorce him" Danneel said.

"Well, I'm afraid I might have to do the same" Genevieve said.

Just then, Genevieve's baby started bawling.

"Oh god. I've to go, Dani. Talk to you later."

"Bye Gen. Take care"

When Jared came back home early in the morning, Genevieve was standing by the kitchen counter.

"Hey, what are you doing awake at this time?" Jared asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. Jared, you are not the same anymore. You were fun to be around on set, I thought you'd be just as fun when we got married. Jared, did you really want to marry me? Tell me the truth" Genevieve said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"'Course. Why're you asking me all that?" Jared asked her.

"Because you spend all your time with Jensen, you don't bother about me or the fact that you have a newborn child to spend time with."

"Jensen is my best friend Gen. Understand that. I will spend all my life with him. I love him. Get it?" Jared said, walking over to the couch, and picking up his jacket.

"I'll give you one chance to save our marriage Jared", Genevieve said. "Don't go to work today. Just this one day. Call in sick. Spend time with your son."

"I have to go Gen. I'll spend time with him when I come back. I promised Jensen I'd be there in an hour. I need to get going", Jared replied.

"Jensen, Jensen, Jensen! Is that all you care about Jared? What about me?" Genevieve asked.

But Jared had already left.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Guys, I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay! Laptop was at service centre, when it came back, damn thing was fully formatted! Took me a looong time to get the data recovered! Anyways, here's the 8****th**** chapter! Hope it's worth the wait!**

**Reviews, s'il vous plait!**

Chapter 8

By the time Jared had finished telling Jensen the not-so complete story of why Genevieve and he had fought, the sun was right above their heads.

"So that's what happened Jen. It wasn't my fault I didn't want the baby… I wasn't ready for it just yet", Jared explained.

"I totally understand Jay. You were just shocked. But tell me, why didn't you want the baby so soon? You love kids right? I've seen you on the set around babies. You're good with them", Jensen said, placing a hand on Jared's shoulder.

"You don't understand Jen! The baby was… I don't know! I don't love Genevieve! I'm in love with someone else! I- ", Jared stopped speaking abruptly. He'd said too much. Now Jensen would ask him who he was in love with.

Jensen's heart was slowly shattering. So his Jay loved someone else.

"Wh… Who is it Jay?" Jensen asked, his voice quivering.

"Forget it Jen. Let's not talk about it. I don't think it's even legal", Jared said, and stood up. End of conversation.

"Fine. Let's go out and get something to eat", Jensen said, and rose.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Jensen and Jared didn't like walking in public, because every time they strolled in the streets, they were mobbed by fans, and the endless barrage of questions kept coming until they disappeared. But they had absolutely no problem in Miami. Like Chuck had said, Bob had taken care of everything. They were outside the area's limits, and there was hardly any population. They walked out into the vast lawn, and crossed it to go into a restaurant. There, Jared and Jensen both ordered for a Caesar's salad, and diet soda. While they waited for their food to arrive, Jared fished out his phone and started fiddling with it. Since Jensen had nothing to do, he just stared out of the glass window.

Suddenly, he pointed at someone, poked Jared in his ribs and said, "Hey Jay! Doesn't that look like… Misha?"

"Er… what? No Jen! Uhh, I'm uhh, I'm sure you're mistaken!" Jared stammered.

"No, I'm pretty sure! If only that damn palm tree would move! What would Misha be doing here anyways? He said he was going to spend time with Seb!" Jensen said, still trying to catch a good look of the man partially obscured by the palm tree.

Meanwhile, Jared was punching furiously into his phone. His face was red, and his brows were furrowed in concentration.

Suddenly, Jensen stood up. Jared looked around at him frantically and said, "Jen! Sit down, don't go running out!"

Before Jensen could start walking outside, their food arrived. Jared sighed in relief.

"Food's here Jen. Let's eat", Jared said and pushed Jensen's plate across the table. Jensen sat down, still staring outside the window.

They finished their food, mostly in silence, but now and then Jensen muttering about how he was so sure that he had seen Misha.

After they were done with their lunch, they walked back to their cottage, Jared shooting furtive glances around him every twenty seconds. Jensen didn't notice, he was wrapped in his own thoughts. He was worried that Jared was in love, but wasn't ready to tell Jensen who he was in love with.

When they reached their cottage, they just sat on the deck chairs. Jensen popped his headphones and listened to music, whereas Jared fished out a novel and started reading it.

They both fell asleep after sometime. They both leaned against each other, peaceful smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, Jared's phone vibrated. Jared jumped awake and looked at his caller ID.

He got off his chair, and silently tiptoed out of the porch. He closed the door and went outside the cottage.

"High time you called", he whispered angrily into the phone.

There was a string of apologies from the other side, and Jared listened.

"It's okay. Forget it. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. So, is everything ready? I don't want anything to go wrong, you get it?", Jared said.

"I assure you, nothing will go wrong. We'll manage it", the voice over the other side said.

"Fine. And I repeat, no more slip-ups", Jared said.

Suddenly, Jensen walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes. His hair was tousled, and his head was drooping.

Jared disconnected the call abruptly. Jensen continued rubbing his eyes sleepily, and suddenly noticed Jared sitting there.

"Hey Jay" he murmured, yawning.

"Hey Jen. What's up? Why are you up at this time in the night?" Jared asked.

"Craved for an ice cream Jay. You want some?" Jensen asked, walking to the fridge and opening it.

"Sure. Grab me some", Jared said, and moved, to make space for his best friend.

Jensen came back with a tub of chocolate ice cream and two spoons.

"Dig in", he said, seating himself, perhaps a little too close to Jared.

They switched on the TV, and started watching "The tonight show with Jay Leno". Soon, Jensen fell asleep on Jared's chest. Jared just looked at Jensen's face, and after a lot of hesitation, lifted Jensen's face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to freak Jensen out either, in case he woke up. But Jensen was sleeping peacefully, with an angelic smile on his face.

"I love you, Jensen Ross Ackles", Jared whispered, and closed his eyes.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Jensen woke up as soon as the first rays of sun hit him. He looked at Jared sleeping peacefully, regardless of the fact that Jensen had slept on his chest the whole night. Jared had a slight smile on his face.

On a whim, Jensen kissed Jared on his lips and said "I love you Jared Tristan Padalecki."

#*#*#*#*##**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Jensen had showered, Jared was up and about, making breakfast for them.

"Mmmmm…. Smells amazing Jay", Jensen said, and sat down on the table.

Jared just smiled, and served his best friend a portion of a choco truffle cake. Nothing could cheer Jensen up better than a truffle. He then placed a jug of orange juice on the table, and sat down beside Jensen.

"You made this now?" Jensen asked, amazed.

Jared laughed and said "How could I Jen? I ordered it, they were making a fresh one just now"

Jensen took a generous bite out of his cake, and moaned in pleasure.

"Aaaaaahhh…. This is heaven", he said, with his eyes closed.

Jensen's moan had an enormous effect on Jared. Jared just looked at Jensen, and his heart melted. Jensen had chocolate trickling from his lips, and he looked so goddamn adorable.

On an impulse, Jared reached and licked the chocolate off Jensen's lips.

Jensen went still. He opened his eyes and looked at Jared for a long time. Jared blushed beet red. He rose and walked away almost immediately.

Jensen and Jared stayed well away from each other all day. In fact, when Jared came out of the shower, Jensen was nowhere to be seen.

Jared just lazed around on the sofa, wondering what the fuck had made him lick Jensen's lips. And every time he thought of that, he was filled to the brim with lust.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Jared was asleep on the couch when his phone rang.

"Hello?", he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Jared. Everything is set."

"Okay. Make sure you don't mess anything up in the last minute. I want perfect execution."

"Eesh, you sound like a director."

"Shut up. I'm not really in the best mood right now, so I'll talk to you later."

Jared disconnected the call, and started thinking. He pondered for a while and then, EUREKA! Formed the perfect plan.

Jensen came to the cottage after a while. He looked sad and nervous.

"Hey Jen, where've you been?" Jared asked, walking towards his best friend.

"Umm… nowhere… Just walking, a little bit of shopping."

"Shopping?" Jared said, and laughed. Jensen was never the one for shopping.

"Yeah Jay. Shopping. I was bored."

"Let's get out. It's really hot. Let's cool ourselves down at the beach", Jared said, and immediately wished he hadn't. He couldn't forget the turnout of events the last time they had been to the beach.

But Jensen didn't react. His mind seemed far away.

"Jen? Did you hear me?"

"Uhh…. Yeah…"

"Let's go then."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

This time was no better. As soon as Jensen and Jared waded into the water, Jensen felt something slimy wrap around his leg. He screamed.

"Jayyyyy! Something is around my leg! Get it out! GET IT OUT!"

"Oh god, what is it Jen?" Jared, as usual, rushed over to help his best friend, not even bothered about what was in store for him.

"It could be anything! Eel! Shark! Whale! Alligator! A corpse!" Jensen shrieked, his eyes tightly shut.

"Or…. someone's boxers" Jared said, laughing, as he extricated Jensen's leg from the vice-like grip of some poor douchebag's boxers.

"Oh… God! I was scared! Thanks Jay!" Jensen said, and hugged Jared tight.

As soon as he hugged him, the electricity flowed. Their bodies were on fire. Before things could get out of hand, Jensen broke the hug and looked down, awkwardly.

Jared had to restrain himself not to grab Jensen and kiss him wildly.

"Uhh, let's go Jay, I'm starving. Besides, it's very dark."

True. It had gotten very dark, it was ten o clock already.

Jensen and Jared walked in silence to the seaside bar and restaurant. There were not many people around, so it was safe to go there without the fear of being pounced on.

They went into the restaurant, seated themselves and ordered a very light dinner. They had wine and salads. They finished their dinner in silence, paid for it, and were walking back to their cottage, when Jensen couldn't control himself any longer.

"Jay, are you sure you gave me the whole story when you told me about breaking it off with Genevieve?", Jensen asked.

"Uhh… Yeah Jen, why'd you ask me that now?", Jared asked, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Just wondering… Jared, are you hiding anything from me?" Jensen asked.

"Jen, why are you asking me all these questions all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering, like I said. Also, I've noticed that you don't confide in me like you used to."

"Jen, no, I'm still the same. I'm just under a lot of stress, that's all. Give me time, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you'll be fine Jay? Genevieve's giving you a divorce, and you say you'll be fine? Oh, is the person you're in love with helping you out?" Jensen asked, not bothering to mask the bitterness in his voice in the last sentence.

"He's helping me in a lot of ways Jen", Jared said, and smiled.

"Jay, I just want to know one thing.." Jensen said. They had reached their cottage. Jared was fumbling for his keys, and glancing at his watch.

"Are we in some sort of hurry Jared?" Jensen asked, his voice dripping with disappointment. His best friend seemed to be avoiding his question.

"Jay? Jay… Answer my question…" Jensen said.

"Tell me Jen", Jared said, fitting the keys into the door lock.

"Who is the person you're in love with?" Jensen asked.

Jared looked at Jensen for a full minute. All he wanted to do now was take Jensen to the couch, make him sit, and explain whatever was going in his mind. Oh, and probably a make-out session after that. But that would have to wait. He was in a hurry now.

If Jensen needed his answer, he would have to wait.

Jared turned the doorknob, and they stepped in, silently.

Jensen almost tripped over the carpet.

"I swear, I remember leaving all the lights on before we left", Jensen muttered, fumbling for the switchboard.

He found it, and switched the lights on. The sudden light was blinding, and it took his eyes a full two minutes to get adjusted to the brightness. When his eyes adjusted gradually, he looked around the room.

He had never been more surprised in his life.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*


	10. Chapter 10

**(A.N: Guys, I'm soooo friggin' sorry for the delay in the update~! okay, this is just too late! I hope you all are still in touch with the story! I've no excuse this time! *bows head in shame* )**

Every person he was close with, every person that meant something to him, was standing there.

Jim, Jeffrey, Misha, Sebastian, Richard, James, Jake, Samantha, Cindy, Matt, Rob, both the Marks, Kurt, Katie, and Chad. Everyone was there. But most of all, the one person that mattered the world to him had silently walked up to the back of the room, and leaned against the wall, giving Jensen a small and very private smile. Jared Padalecki.

Jensen's eyes filled with tears.

"Happy birthday Jensen!", They all screamed.

Jensen laughed and cried at the same time. He'd never been this emotional.

"Thanks guys", he replied, hugging each one of them.

They all gave him heaps of presents. Out of nowhere, a huge slab of chocolate cake appeared. It said "Happy birthday Jensen. Love, all of us."

Jensen cut the cake amidst the chorus of "Happy Birthday". They all ate the cake, drank champagne and partied until wee hours of the morning.

One by one, all the guests started leaving. Jeffrey and Jim stayed back late. Misha and Sebastian had booked an adjacent cottage, so they told Jensen that they'd see him in the morning and left.

Jim and Jeffrey helped Jared clean up. Jensen said he'd help, but they insisted that the "birthday boy" just kick back and rest. After the cottage was spic and span once again, Jim and Jeffrey bade their goodbyes and left.

Jensen slowly got up, made himself and Jared some hot chocolate and walked out onto the porch. He found Jared seated on an easychair, apparently deep in thought.

"Hey Jay. Here's some hot choc", Jensen said, handing him the mug.

"Thanks Jen. Happy birthday once again", Jared said, and sipped his drink.

"I should be the one thanking you Jay. This is certainly the most memorable day of my life. How long did you plan this for?" Jensen asked.

"To be honest, I've been planning this forever Jen. But somehow or the other, you always find out if I'm hiding something. This time though, it worked", Jared said.

"Well Jay, you must be getting good at hiding things from me. I feel like I don't even know you anymore", Jensen said.

"What do you mean Jen?" Jared asked, turning to look at him.

"You've hid so much from me Jay. You hid the fact that you are not in love with Genevieve, you hid the fact that you weren't expecting a baby even though you are awesome with babies, you also hit the biggest fact- the fact that you are in love with someone else", Jensen said, his eyes brimming with tears again.

"Umm… Jen… I'm not sure if what I'm doing is even legal", Jared muttered, suddenly very interested in the floor.

"Of course it's not legal Jay! How can being in love with another woman when you're married be legal?" Jensen asked.

Jared's head snapped up immediately. He stood up. Jensen imitated him and stood up, banging his mug of hot chocolate on the table. Jared slid open the glass door to his, correction, their bedroom, and Jensen was determined to follow him. He wanted to sort out the mess once and for all.

"Answer me Jared Padalecki. Who is the woman you're in love with?" Jensen asked, trying very hard to keep his voice from shaking.

Jared hesitated for a while before answering.

"It's not a woman Jay. It's a man" Jared almost whispered, and turned away from Jensen.

If Jensen was alarmed before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He was hyperventilating.

"Who is it Jay? Answer me", Jensen said.

But Jared didn't answer.

Jensen waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Jared didn't answer though.

So Jensen walked up to him, and looked at him.

"Jared, tell me", he whispered.

That's when Jensen noticed Jared's eyes gleaming with tears.

"Jay…? Jensen gasped.

"It's… you Jen. I'm in love with you."

"What?"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#


	11. Chapter 11

"That's right Jen. Sick isn't it? Illegal in god knows how many worlds", Jared said, laughing humorlessly.

"What?"

"I know I'm not supposed to be in love with my own best friend, but… it just happened. I wouldn't have told you, but you insisted" Jared said, giving Jensen an 'I-know-I-disappointed-you' look.

Jensen seemed to have lost the ability to speak. He just looked at Jared.

"Jen… I'm sorry! Say something!" Jared said, starting to get very worried indeed.

"Jay… I've been in love with you since years! I don't even know why I married Dani, I was in love with you. I wasn't even looking at her on my wedding day! I was looking at you, in your tuxedo!" Jensen said.

"What?"

Apparently, Jared had lost the power of speech temporarily too.

"Jared, I love you."

Jared couldn't believe his ears! All these years of hesitation, and turned out that his best friend loved him too!

Jared took Jensen's face in his hands, and whispered the three magic words. Well, in this case, five magic words.

"I love you too Jen."

They kissed. Gently at first, then passionately. Then wildly. Then hungrily. Then they both fell on to the bed, all the while kissing and trying to rip each other's shirts. This time though, it wasn't a dream. It was as real as day.

They toppled onto the bed, ravaging each other until they memorized every inch of each other's bodies. They were both panting, and gasping for breath.

Jensen whispered into Jared's ear "I love you Jay."

And then the heat erupted. The wall of inhibitions broke, and the electricity flowed through their bodies.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*


End file.
